


The Classroom

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: A hungry vampire tries to choose which student to attack first.





	The Classroom

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Professor Lockwood frowned as he glanced at every student. Some students were the brightest ones in the classroom. Some students fell asleep in the classroom. Professor Lockwood began to glance at every neck. Most necks were concealed. The few uncovered necks? He faced the wall and revealed fangs. 

Professor Lockwood tried to remember any recent victims. How he yearned to sink his fangs into necks again. A glance at lights above him.   
If he and his students were in darkness? A small smile materialized on Professor Lockwood's face. Another frown replaced it as soon as he turned to the students.

Sam fell asleep with his head on his arms. Anne Arthur stared ahead and James Eastman sat with his arms behind his head. 

Lights flickered repeatedly and went out.

Professor Lockwood's smile returned as he stood in absolute darkness. *I'll spare the brightest students* he thought.

Professor Lockwood remembered every uncovered neck while his fangs were revealed again. He remembered how hungry he was.

 

THE END


End file.
